


holidays were never easy

by theprincesjester



Series: history and broad daylight have become one [2]
Category: Insidious (Movies), Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, also donovan is here and Trying, also i'm pretty sure i remember seeing something about adam wanting to be a vet, also they keep in touch with specs' family now, also this is proof that i was nice and didn't kill everyone!!, and ray (who's a relative of tucker's), and ray!!, and specs and tucker's adopted daughter is about 8 or so, and they have an adopted daughter, around this time diana is around 9, but - Freeform, but now things are... better for them, but still taking the opportunity to get together, enter a bunch of people not too excited about the Winter Holiday, i didn't really. intend to write more than the one fic for this au, i should warn you it literally starts with "Are you fisting a vase", i wanted to get Something done, it makes more sense with context but, it's in the same au though, see also: this is what i wrote instead of chapter 2 of the fic, so i'm using that here, so is david, so it's not really. "christmas-y", specs and tucker have a cat, there's so much anxiety in one room it's almost shocking, they're all doing much better, this family is used to holidays being difficult, this takes place sometime after the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincesjester/pseuds/theprincesjester
Summary: After everything, everyone's made it out alive and relatively okay.Holiday-ish oneshot for these definitely alive characters
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Specs/Tucker (Insidious)
Series: history and broad daylight have become one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576267
Kudos: 4





	holidays were never easy

**Author's Note:**

> you can find my tumblr [here](https://weagreedon-unicorn.tumblr.com/) if you want to scream about any of these boys with me

“Why… are you fisting a vase?” 

“What the fuck? What are you--oh.” Specs looked down at the vase that his fist was still inside of in his attempts to clean it. “Okay, looking at it now, I guess that’s a fair assumption.” 

Tucker snorted. “You guess? For a second there I thought you were trying to cheat on me with a piece of glass,” 

Specs flushed, opening his mouth to defend himself before seeing that Tucker was joking. He sighed, figuring that he could let this one go. 

“No, I was…” he paused while he took his hand out of the vase, leaving the washcloth inside. “I was cleaning this so I can paint it later,” 

“Are you stress painting again, Specs? If you want… wait, wait, is it the depression painting, the stress painting, the anxiety--” 

“Okay, I get it, my brain’s fucked. But no, actually, it’s none,” at Tucker’s raised eyebrows, he shrugged. “Okay, maybe it’s a bit. But for the most part, I’m going to paint it so that one, it doesn’t look as boring, and two, because I was asked to. Lawrence wanted to give it to Diana, and apparently he thinks my artistic abilities are good enough for that, or something,” 

“Specs. Darling. Love of my life. You were literally an artist for Elise--” 

“Whatever. I mean, I know I’m not shitty at it, but I don’t usually paint, and especially not vases,” 

“Yeah, good luck with that,” 

Tucker sat on the couch next to his… alright, he wasn’t entirely sure what exactly they were at this point, but he’d go with life partner. They had adopted a kid together, godammit, but… at the same time, neither had really officially proposed. Or anything of the sort. They even had a cat (even if the name was still up in the air). 

Not that Tucker had thought about it at all. 

Specs sighed and shoved his hand back into the vase, grabbing the washcloth and continuing to scrub at it. “How the hell did it get this dirty?” 

Tucker shrugged, knowing that it wasn’t a question that was supposed to be answered. Specs stopped for a minute to look at him, pushing his glasses up with his free hand. 

“Hey, is Ray supposed to come? I can’t remember if we invited him or not,” 

“Yeah, we did. He said he still wasn’t sure, yet, he’s trying to get some shit sorted out,” 

Specs nodded, remembering the whole ordeal that had happened too recently to be comfortable. All of it had, really; none of the situations almost anyone in the group they all called family were comfortable enough to have happened at all. 

_ At least Gavin’s dead _ , Specs thought, then shook his head.  _ That’s probably not a good thing to think, even if he was a massive dick _ , he corrected himself. 

“Hey, you alright?” Tucker noticed the way his expression had changed. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m absolutely great,” Specs’ sarcasm may not have been as great as it could’ve been, but Tucker had gotten good at reading it through the years they had known each other. 

“Do I need to get your emotional support cat?” 

“Okay, first of all, she’s not my emotional support cat--” 

“I’m sure she’s not,” 

“And second, she has a name.” 

“Whatever you want to believe, Babe,” 

Specs was a little red, but otherwise didn’t comment on it. He merely shrugged, trying to turn his attention back to the vase. 

“But seriously. I’ll call Lawrence if you aren’t careful,” 

“He’s a doctor, not a therapist,” 

“Aren’t therapists doctors?” 

“He’s an oncologist, Tucker,” 

“I know that, but aren’t you too also friends?” 

Specs sighed again, almost out of responses. “I mean, I guess,” 

“See? He’d be a good person to call,” 

“I think you were closer with the suggestion to find Unicorn,” 

“If you can’t even call her by her name--” 

“ _ We aren’t naming our cat Quesadilla _ ,” 

“I told you, I’d compromise at Unidilla,” 

“Tucker, I love you, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but what the fuck is a unidilla?” 

“It’s a mix between a unicorn and a quesadilla,” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s also a city somewhere or something, too. Now be quiet, I’m going to watch Les Mis,” 

“Again? I’m starting to think you’ve got a crush on that blond guy,” 

“It has a good storyline, and I can’t find my copy of Little Shop of Horrors. Or Sweeney Todd,” 

“You’re such a fucking nerd,” 

“And yet, for some strange reason, you love me,” 

“That, I do,” Tucker smiled and leaned back before standing, spying the gray and white cat as she stalked into the room. He held a hand out for her to sniff before picking her up and taking her back to the couch, where he put her in Specs’ peripheral vision. 

Specs smiled and pet the cat’s head, leaning over to kiss the top of her head before kissing Tucker. 

“Do you know when Adam and Lawrence are going to be here? They’re supposed to bring Diana and Elise,” Specs asked him, looking back at the vase and trying to decide how long it would take for him to paint it. He looked up at the sound of gunfire and shook his head, deciding that he didn’t want to deal with everyone dying, and changed it to Beetlejuice. Tucker almost laughed, but pushed it down, almost aware of Specs’ thought process. 

Being with someone for as long as they had been together did that to you. 

“I can text them,” Tucker offered. Specs nodded. 

“Please?” 

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” 

Specs nodded and gave the vase a glare. “Why the fuck…” 

Tucker looked up from where he was typing on his phone. “You good there?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be great,” 

“Alright. Don’t freak out or anything, but Adam said they don’t have the girls,” 

“Fuck. Did you ask Lawrence?” 

“Yeah. He confirmed it.” 

“Then where the hell are they?” 

“Chill out, it’ll be alright. They’re still typing.” 

“Great, so our daughter could’ve--” 

“Both of the girls are with David,” 

“So almost as bad,” 

“You don’t hate  _ all  _ of your family,” 

“You’re right. Just most of them,” 

“Not these ones,” 

Specs sighed. “Unfortunately, you’re right. Did they say when they were coming?” 

“Adam and Lawrence are on the way. David was going to pick up Donovan, I think, and then they’ll be over,” 

Specs nodded and stood, stretching and finally taking his hand out of the vase. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to get something to dry this with then find my paints,” 

Tucker nodded, setting Unicorn down on the couch and petting her behind her ears. When the doorbell rang he answered it, smiling and greeting Adam and Lawrence. 

“Hey, how’re you doing?” 

“Hey bitch,” 

The two spoke at the same time, and Tucker stifled a laugh. He could hear Specs’ almost-laugh in the kitchen and could almost see him rolling his eyes. 

“Hello to both of you, too. Specs is in the kitchen, cleaning the vase he was fisting earlier,” 

“...what?” Lawrence asked, looking very concerned. 

“I was cleaning it!” Specs shouted in answer. 

“It looked like he was fisting it,” Tucker looked to Adam when he said it, Adam laughing. 

“Good.” Adam nodded. 

“I don’t know why I’m even vaguely surprised by this kind of shit anymore, especially after the Tom Jones conversation,” Lawrence shook his head, referencing the conversation they had around the time they met. “I’m going to the kitchen,” 

“We’ll follow you in a minute,” Adam kissed Lawrence’s cheek and pat his back before pushing him in the direction of the place he said he was going, walking over to the couch to tell Unicorn hello before joining the rest of the group in the kitchen. 

When he got there, he could see Specs and Lawrence over the vase, discussing something, Tucker sitting at the table and watching. Specs nodded, holding the now-dry vase up and glaring at it. When he caught glimpse of Adam, he put it down on the counter, giving his brother a small smile before groaning. 

“You’re here,” 

“Yes, hello, you fucker,” 

“Coffee?” 

“Hell yeah,” 

“Lawrence, do you want some?” 

“No, I’m alright, for now, thank you, though,”

Specs nodded, grabbing a mug for Adam and pouring some coffee into it before putting it in his brother’s hands. Adam accepted it, leaning on the counter. 

“I might quit veterinary school.” Adam announced, setting his cup down and earning a glare from Specs. 

“Okay, so you know that scene in Grease where Frenchy quits beauty school and there’s a chorus behind her and they sing Beauty School Dropout?” Specs eventually asked. 

“...yeah?” 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen here, Adam.”

“...how the hell did your parents not find out you were gay sooner?” Lawrence shook his head as he spoke. 

“Were?” Tucker threw in, somewhat correcting him. 

“I’m bisexual,” Specs corrected. 

“Same point, and it still stands,” Lawrence said. 

“So no one else is going to say anything about Adam wanting to quit vet school?” Specs was growing… frustrated, to say the least, and Tucker was considering trying to find the cat. While it was fun to wind him up, there was a certain line Tucker had learned it wasn’t fun to cross (last time it had happened, Specs had definitely needed the emotional support cat and some tea). It wasn’t necessarily just the topic at hand, it was so much happening at one time that he just… didn’t know how to handle it. 

Unfortunately for everyone else, they were still learning the “ins and outs” of Specs, for lack of a better term. 

Tucker held up a hand to prevent further conversation before putting both arms on Specs’ shoulders and looking him in the eyes. 

“Can you breathe for me?” 

Specs nodded. 

“Alright. Deep breaths. I’m going to take you back to the couch and get Unicorn and some tea, alright?” 

“C--” 

“No coffee. That’ll make it worse, you know that,” 

Specs only shrugged and let Tucker lead him back to the living room. He sat on the couch, grabbing Unicorn, who was sitting on the arm, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, letting himself curl up with her. 

“Thank you,” he eventually said, looking up at Tucker. 

“I  _ do  _ care about you, you nerd. I’ll be back, alright?” 

Specs nodded, relaxing a little. 

“Do you want me to get your paints so you can finish the vase?” 

He nodded again. 

“Alright. And no fainting on me, okay?” 

“I’ll do my best,” 

“I know you will. You don’t half-ass things, even if sometimes I’d love it if you would learn to,” 

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment, or…” 

“It’s a mix of both, really,” 

“...okay,” 

“I’ll be right back. I love you, you stressed as fuck, anxious nerd,” 

Specs almost smiled. “Yeah, that’s a fairly accurate description. Would it be fine if I went to the bathroom and had an anxiety attack?” 

“You’re asking for permission?” 

Specs shrugged. 

“You should ask Lawrence that question, not me,” 

“Please, go get me some fucking tea, asshole,” Specs said it with little poison, not intending to actually hurt him with the comment. 

“Jesus, so demanding,” Tucker teased right back, patting the top of Specs’ head before going back to the kitchen to get the tea. 

He returned fairly quickly, sitting next to Specs on the couch and giving him the tea. 

“Are you feeling any better?” 

“Yes, actually. I’m going to go retreat to the bedroom and paint this, shout for me when David and Donovan are here,” 

“I still think we should call them D Squared,” 

“We are not calling them that,” 

“Why not?” 

“Is Ray coming?” 

“I think so, yeah. You changed the topic,” 

Specs rolled his eyes and put the mug on the coffee table, holding Unicorn steady as he stood with her and walked back to the kitchen to get the vase again. He nodded a greeting to a concerned Lawrence (and Adam), grabbing the piece of metal that he was, at this point, seriously considering smashing on the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Lawrence asked, leaning back in the chair he was seated in and stretching an arm out so it was around Adam’s chair. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m great. There’s no such thing as holidays without a little panic, right?” 

Adam nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Hell yeah, there isn’t. Gotta get in your existential dread while you still can,” 

“See, he gets it,” Specs pointed at his brother and nodded. “I’ll be back, I’m going to go paint this in our room. Yell for me when David and Donovan are here,” 

“You’re not jumping onto the D Squared thing?” Adam raised his eyebrows. “That’s one of the better ones we’ve thought of,” 

“I’m sure it is,” Specs looked to Lawrence. “Help me, please,” 

“I can’t do much, sorry,” he apologized, taking a drink from his coffee. “Good luck with the painting,” 

“Thanks,” and with that, Specs left the room, retreating to his bedroom. 

He set the vase and Unicorn on the bed before going to his desk to find his paints, grabbing the paintbrushes and going back to the bed. He sat cross-legged on it as he considered what the hell to paint and how to paint it, holding the vase up and squinting at it. 

“Fucking thing is going to make my head hurt,” he muttered, grabbing a paint brush and glaring at his paints. “Why can’t you little shits give me  _ something _ ?” 

He waited almost a full minute before he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. 

**To: Tucker**

Save me? 

**From: Tucker**

From? 

**To: Tucker**

The paint monster 

Specs could hear the laughter come from the living room and layed back on the bed, looking over at Unicorn. 

“Do you hear that, Unicorn?” 

The cat didn’t respond. 

**From: Tucker**

How do you want us to fight the paint monster? 

**To: Tucker**

I hear murder is a good solution to these things 

“Fuck off!” Adam shouted at him. 

**To: Tucker**

Please tell Adam I said bullshit 

**From: Tucker**

He has been told 

**From: Tucker**

You good? 

**To: Tucker**

Hi my name’s Steven and I can’t fucking paint 

**From: Tucker**

I thought your name was Specs 

**To: Tucker**

Adam would certainly agree with that statement 

**From: Tucker**

You literally introduce yourself as Specs to everyone we meet 

**To: Tucker**

It grew on me 

“I told you it was good!” Adam shouted again. 

Specs shook his head and laughed, putting his phone back on the bed and returning his attention back to the vase. He eventually started to paint it, stopping a little while in to look at Unicorn and shake his head. 

“Specs, they’re here!” Adam and Tucker both shouted for him. Specs sighed, looking at the almost-completed vase and shrugging. 

“It looks good enough for me, and it should be good enough for Vague Holiday We’ve Decided To Celebrate. Maybe we should find a shorter name for it, what do you think?” he looked at Unicorn, smiling when she only meowed in response. “I agree,” 

He stretched, setting the vase upside-down on the nightstand and standing up. He grabbed his phone before exiting the room, deciding to leave the vase to dry. 

“He’s alive!” 

“What kind of fucking greeting is that?” 

Specs laughed at the exchange between David and Adam. 

“Hello to you as well,” 

“Daddy!” the eight year old ran to Specs, hugging onto his legs. 

“I love you too,” he crouched to her level and kissed her forehead. “How are you?” 

“I’m good! Uncle David told us all about…” 

“That’s an absolutely terrifying thought,” 

“No, it wasn’t that bad,” Donovan said, giving a short smile before glaring at Adam. “Pay attention to me, you asshole,” 

“No, you dickhead--” 

“There are children,” Lawrence interrupted, his hands over Diana’s ears. “I don’t want her to repeat this kind of stuff to her mom,” 

“You live with  _ Adam _ ,” Specs was almost in disbelief. 

“You think I don’t know how to censor myself?” 

“...honestly, no, we don’t,” Donovan admitted. 

“Okay, okay. Be nice, Ray’s coming soon,” Specs interrupted. “Everyone, please… try to be decent, if you can,” 

“Excuse you, we’re always decent,” David glared, barely meaning it. 

“He’s got a good point,” Tucker nodded in agreement. 

“...no. Just… no.” Specs shook his head, looking to Lawrence for help. Lawrence, however, had decided this was all a lost cause, and was now entertaining Diana with something on his phone, not even looking up. They all fell into a semi-quiet (there was no true quiet when everyone was in a place together like this, but it was… mostly comfortable.), Diana and little Elise playing with Unicorn, the adults going about their own tasks, most of which seemed to just be bothering the other adults. 

A knock at the door broke the somewhat-calm that they had all fallen into. Specs stood. 

“I’ll get that,” 

“It’s probably Ray,” Tucker said. 

“I know. Finally, maybe there’ll be another sane person around to help balance out all of… this,” Specs gestured around the room. 

“I mean… after all that bullshit with Gavin, I’m surprised he even agreed to come,” 

“Okay, David, first of all,  _ we  _ hate Gavin, and two, yeah, I am too,” Donovan nodded. “How the hell...ck did you convince him to come?” 

“There wasn’t much… convincing,” Tucker shrugged. 

Specs went to the door and opened it, smiling at the sight of Tucker’s… he was pretty sure they were cousins. 

Or something like that. 

“How are you?” 

Ray shrugged. “I’ve been okay, you?” 

“We’ve all definitely been holding up. We have… some food?” 

“That sounds good,” Ray laughed, entering the house. 

Tucker stood. “Oh my God, the amount of anxiety in one room. It’s almost astounding,” 

“Okay, listen, you know what we’ve all been through,” Adam half-heartedly glared at him. 

“Uh… excuse literally all of you, I’m the one that’s dealt with the least bullshit,” Donovan rolled his eyes with a smile, looking at Ray. “Ray! How are you?” 

“I’m okay, you?” 

“We’re all doing decently,” 

“That’s good!” 

And then they all fell back into the comfortable semi-calm. 

Specs figured that, after everything, he could deal with this. It was… nice, to be with all of them, a family all their own. 

Even if most of them were already technically related. 

And on that thought… 

“Fuck,” Specs muttered. 

“Are you okay?” Tucker whispered in his ear, an arm around the chair Specs was sitting in and leaning over from his own chair. 

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m going to get the vase, I’ll be right back,” Specs raised his voice, “Lawrence, Adam, help?” 

The two stood and followed him to the bedroom. 

“When did getting a vase become a three person job?” David asked. 

“That’s what I’m wondering, too,” Tucker said as he watched the three go, 

Donovan coughed, almost choking on his soda. “Uh… David? Shut the fuck up,” 

“Language! There are children around!” David pointed at Ray, glaring at Donovan. 

“I’m not a kid,” Ray gave David a look that could be described as vaguely scandalised. “And I agree with Donovan. Please, shut up,” 

“Wh…  _ oh _ ,” David nodded. “Right. Shutting up now,” 

“...what?” Tucker could tell that everyone seemed to be aware of something that he hadn’t been told about. 

No one answered, because contrary to some’s prior beliefs, they were decent human beings. 

For the most part, at least. 

“Found it!” Specs shouted. 

“Took you long enough,” Tucker muttered. 

The trio emerged from the room, Specs carrying the vase. 

Diana lit up when he handed her the vase, thanking him and smiling. 

“Alright, uh… I need to talk to Tucker for a minute, we shouldn’t be too long,” Specs’ anxiety was clearly heightened and everyone was aware, all but Tucker seeming to know why. 

Tucker followed Specs back to the bedroom. They seemed to be making a lot of trips to the room that was meant for sleeping that day. 

“So--” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“What? Nothing’s… okay, that’s a fair assessment, yes, but no, I’m okay,” 

“I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you kind of looked like you were on the verge of an anxiety attack for a good bit there,” 

“Aw, you do care about me,” 

“Specs. Darling. _ We’ve literally adopted a cat and a child together _ ,” 

“I’m joking,” Specs gave him an apologetic look. 

“I could guess that, yeah,” 

Specs nodded before remembering what he had pulled Tucker away for. “Alright, so… bouncing off of that. We’re literally adopted a cat and a child together, and we’ve lived together for the better part of… quite a few years,” 

“You don’t remember how long it’s been, do you?” Tucker smirked. 

“Do you?” 

“...point taken.” 

“It’s been enough,” 

“...enough for…?” 

“Fuck. Yeah. It’s been enough… okay, that’s a bad lead-in, yeah. Uh… hang on…” 

“Are you alright there?” 

“I’m trying to propose, yeah, I’m great,” 

“Oh my God, Specs, you fucking nerd,” Tucker laughed and sat on the bed, pulling Specs onto it and hugging him. “I’m going to fucking murder you in Mario Kart later,” 

“No, you think you are. But…?” 

“I’ve literally adopted a cat and a human person with you, what do you  _ think  _ I’m going to say?” 

“...yeah, fair,” Specs shrugged and nodded. “We should probably go back, I hear that Donovan can give a damn good shovel talk,” 

“They all do decently at it,” 

“Do you want a ring, or…?” 

“Sure,” 

“Alright, well… kind of funny story, I actually don’t have one right now. It’s a long story involving a llama, tightrope walking, and a piece of meatloaf the size of a table,” 

“Specs, what the actual, everloving fuck?” 

“I asked my family to help,” 

“That explains it,” 

“But I have a Ringpop?” 

“I’ll take it,” 

Specs smiled and grabbed the ringpop off of the nightstand, unwrapping it and giving it to his now-fiance. 

“C’mon, you nerd, let’s go back and celebrate not-Christmas with this weirdass family,” 

“You love them,” 

“I do, I never said I didn’t,” 

“Good,” 


End file.
